What if Tris was Deaf?
by anonymoususername
Summary: What if Tris was Deaf? What would her initiation be like? No War. FOURTRIS.
1. Chapter 1

What if Tris Prior was deaf?

Today is the day I choose…I choose which faction I am in for the rest of my life. Do I stay with my family were they can help me and I have people who know how to sign, or do I go to Dauntless, live the life I want to live, and become independent for the first time in my life? I know what I want, but is it what I need. I am in such deep though that I almost miss my mom signing my brother's name. I come back to reality and I see him cut his hand, he walks over to the bowl with water, Erudite, his blood spills into the water. I am shocked Caleb chose Erudite, but he was always the perfect Abnegation. I see my mom sign my name, Tris, I walk up slowly family or my freedom, I cut my hand, my blood begins to pool in my hand, and I put it over the hot coal. My blood spills, and I am Dauntless. I go take a seat with the sea of black with tints of dark red. My head is still racing when I realize that everyone has gone and Dauntless is leaving. Once we are on the street we begin to run to the train, then we begin to climb to the platform, and I see the train. We begin to run again, and I see them begin to jump on the train. I jump on the last car barely making it. I stumble on a tan and tall girl. She begins to speak, I guess it is a good thing I learned to read lips because in Abnegation it was selfish to make everyone that wasn't my family learn sign language, and she says her name is Christina. I don't speak because I find it embarrassing to speak since I was made for it as a kid, but I do sign my name. She says "Oh you're deaf; well I know a little bit of sign language, I learned in Candor." I sign 'cool'. Then out of the corner of my eye I see people jumping on the building closest to the platform. I pull her in my direction and point. She signs 'on three'. I hold up three fingers and begin my countdown, and then we jump. We land on the roof and dust ourselves off. I see the initiates crowd around a gaping hole in the roof. Two men face us, I think they are the leaders, begin speaking they tell us welcome to Dauntless and they want us to jump and who was going to do it first. I raise my hand and walk forward. I think about it for a second and realize thinking about is going to make it worse. Next thing I know I am mid-air and land in a net. I laugh there is a net, a net, and then someone pulls me out. They start speaking but they are talking too quickly and I can't read their lips. I put my hand on his shoulder and notice how handsome he is but quickly point to my ears and shake my head. I think he understands and he begins signing and talking slower. First he apologizes and explains that I can pick a name then he tells me his name is Four and he would be the one to help interpret for me. I decide Beatrice is too Abnegation, so I sign 'Tris and okay'. He then signs and says Welcome to Dauntless. I look around and try to take in the Dauntless compound and then I see he begins talking and slower but still quickly, slow enough to where I can see what he is saying. He begins signing and then stops and I wonder why. I see he is saying that what he is doing is 'called sign language because one of the initiates cannot hear and if he has a problem with that' to another initiate and then he says 'if that initiate wants everyone to know then they can say it themselves'. I wonder why is he even bothering to keep my 'secret' I am not embarrassed so I walk to the front and sign 'I am the initiate that is deaf but I can read lips if you speak slowly and I don't want any pity'. I was accustomed to getting pity but I never wanted it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Four saying what I just signed. Then he signs to me that what I did was brave and he tells me we are going on a tour of Dauntless. Eric, one of the leaders, leads and Four sticks by me to interpret. He shows me the Pit, the life of Dauntless and that I will learn to love it, then he shows me the Chasm and tells me it represents the line between bravery and idiocy. I try to take it all in, and I love it all already.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys! To be honest I am really nervous to write this because this is my first author's note. Please review, but please only constructive criticism. Thanks and let me know if you like this story. Thanks to the person that reviewed!

BTW I completely forgot Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters or any part of the Divergent series.

I can't believe I am here. I left my family. I am being independent. I stood up in front of the other initiates and told them that I am deaf, I was brave. Maybe I do belong in Dauntless. I see the dorm room and I see a dark room and a bunch of mattresses that look worn. I see Four come towards me and signal me to come with him. I follow him and he leads me to what looks like a member's apartment. I continue down the dim hallway and after a few long and silent moments, we stop and he unlocks the door in front of him. I see a plain room with the words 'Fear God Alone' painted on the wall. He signs that I will be staying here until initiation is over and I get my own apartment. I ask him why and he says that the initiates get one alarm clock and that I wouldn't be able to get up on time. He says that the other initiates may not wake her and she would be forced into the factionless if she is late to training. The next question that comes to mind is whose apartment is this, so she asks. He replies sheepishly that it is his apartment. He asks if I mind and I quickly, almost too quickly sign 'I don't mind.' The moment is long and there is a tension that Four is quick to break "I'm sorry this is awkward" and looks away to hide his blush.** (CHANGE IN POINT OF VIEW: 3RD PERSON)** Tris replies, as if on cue, with "Awkward is a two way street, you know?" Four gives her a puzzled, yet intrigued look. "What I mean is that I don't think this is awkward so it's not awkward" and gives Four a small smile. Four returns the smile and he realizes that this girl from Abnegation could be the end of the Big, Bad Four that everyone respected and slightly feared. He wondered how this could be, how could she be tearing down his facade faster than anyone before, she still didn't know about his Secret. Four was certain that once she found out she would no longer like him, but, he thought, what made him think that she liked him now? All of these questions swarmed his mind while Tris was sitting there trying to soak in everything that happened today: she left, Caleb left, she met Four, she became Dauntless. She wanted to soak it all in because she didn't know how long she had at Dauntless. She told herself she would fight and they would have to drag her from Dauntless kicking and screaming. They both realized they had been in their thoughts for too long. Four broke the silence "We should both get some rest" Even though he wanted to talk to this girl from Abnegation, whose eyes he found himself getting lost into if he looked in them too long, the girl who was so brave on her first day in Dauntless. He knew he needed to get to know her and he wanted to, but he didn't know how he could get to, but he knew that he was going to try. Suddenly the thought of leaving Dauntless was so far gone that that seemed like such a long time ago, instead of yesterday. He told her that he had a sofa bed that she could sleep and that she had to be at training at 8:00AM. He wanted to offer her his bed, but he knew that it was too far fetched when they had only known each other for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter. I am really excited to see that people like this story. I get so excited every time I get an alert. Thank you for reading this, I am trying to be as original as possible. Let me know if you have any ideas, the only thing I ask is that Fourtris end up together and I will really consider any ideas. Also I am really sorry it took me a while to update, I am not going to come up with an excuse. I will try to write and update more.**

Four ends up dreaming about Tris' deep gray eyes. He wakes up to a loud and quite annoying buzzer. He sighs and gets up. He sees Tris sleeping and doesn't want to wake her because she looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. He quickly realizes that if Tris were to wake up she would think he is a creep. He lightly shakes her and feels electricity that fills Four with life. Life that he had never felt before. Four sees she is waking up and with that he went to get ready for training after telling Tris where to go for breakfast and training. Tris wakes up and all of the events from yesterday come flooding back to her. She is Dauntless. She puts on black clothes instead of gray ones. Her black clothes are still really baggy but not as baggy as she would wear in abnegation. After getting ready she walks down this really dark and eerie corridor. None of the dauntless are up, this isn't what she expected, she expected it to be alive like it was yesterday. She went to the cafeteria and saw Christina and other initiates. She some food and approached the table, she silently hoped that there was enough space and that they would let her sit with them After all in Abnegation, she sat alone because no one wanted to sit with the 'deaf girl'. She gets to the table and looks for an empty seat. Christina waves at her and signs 'Good morning. I saved you a seat'. Tris looks at the empty seat next to Christina smiles and signs 'Thanks'. She is secretly relieved. She sees Christina trying to sign everything that the group is saying and signs to her 'I can read lips, you know, you don't have to sign everything, you just need to slow down when you guys talk so I can keep up'. Christina gives her a small smile and nods. They continue to talk and she is able to understand the majority of the conversation. Christina realizes that Tris doesn't know who any of these people are. She stops the conversation and says "Guys Tris doesn't know who any of you are. Introduce yourselves". Tris looks at them and they say:

"Hi I am Will"

"I'm Marlene!"

"Lynn"

"I'm Uriah"

"And of course you know me" Christina says with a smile.

She is happy she finally knows them, but feels a tinge of sadness because she missed out on all the introductions yesterday in their room last night. She shakes it off and realizes that it is time to go train. They head to the training room and see guns. She is kind of scared and they begin to run laps before they even touch the guns, because she is in shape, it isn't too hard for her. She sees them stop running and sees Peter grabbing a gun and swinging it around as if it wasn't loaded and dangerous. She sees Four grab it from him and point it at Peter. She can't make out what he said but she can't imagine it being good. She is up next. She is nervous but she has steady hand from years of signing. She isn't that great, so Four comes up and corrects her stance. When Four touches her she gets butterflies in her stomach, but doesn't show it. When Four touched her to help her, he felt electricity, just like he did this morning. He sees that she is doing really well and decides to call the next person up. He calls up the initiates a few at a time and by the time they are done it is dinnertime. He dismisses them for the day and goes to dinner.

**Question: Do you guys want shorter chapter but more frequent updates or longer chapters with less updates (not as long as it took me to update this chapter)?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I am back after so long... I am so sorry. But here is the new chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters.**

After another dinner, Tris finds herself slightly frustrated because even though she can read lips she still stumbles on words and finds herself struggling with the fast-paced replies. She is still infatuated with the Dauntless compound and doesn't want anyone thinking she isn't grateful and appreciative that she is here, so she keeps her worries to herself. She walks around the compound and goes to Four's apartment. She turns on a hot shower to try to ease her worries. With each scalding droplet, she feels her muscles soothe. She get out of the shower and realizes she forgot her clothes because of her earlier state of despair. She hopes that Four isn't home and if he is that he is sleeping. She slowly opens the bathroom door and sees Four dancing around with headphones. She smiles and inwardly laughs, but at the same time is full of fear because she can't leave the bathroom in her towel without Four seeing her. She closes the door and tries to think of a solution. But with all of her thoughts racing nothing comes to mind and she continues to panic. She prays that he doesn't need to use the bathroom because she isn't ready for that type of embarrassment. She opens the door again and sees him still dancing. She tries to think but nothing is coming to mind. She opens the door the tiniest crack and sees him heading towards the bathroom. She want to open the door so he sees her, but she can't walk out in her towel. She closes the door and thinks that maybe she can hide in the shower, but she wondered if it would just look like she was being creepy and peeping at Four, surely that would get her kicked out? As her anxiety races, she sees the door knob turning and tries to cover herself as much as she can using her small, raggedy towel, but to no avail she still is extremely exposed.

The door swings open and Tris freezes, while Four tries to move back but slips on the water that had puddled and falls forward and on top of Tris. Tris is blushing heavily and Four looks at her while trying to get up and whispers "beautiful" fast enough so that Tris didn't catch it. After they both get up Tris quickly walks to get clothes while Four takes off his headphones, which had been blaring music, and recollects himself because he was blushing too. He checks to make sure Tris is fully dressed before he checks to make sure she is okay. To his relief she is. She is sitting on the couch where she sleeps collecting her thoughts. She tries to think about anything else than Four seeing her partially nude. She is still blushing, but for the most part she is collected. Four walks over to her and looks at he for a second to just take her in. 'Is awkward still a two-way street?' Four signed. She smiled and signed 'always'. She signs 'I'm so sorry I should have been paying attention. That was embarrassing. He signs 'Don't worry about it. It happened and I am sorry that it happened too but now we can move on and forget it'. He gave her a small smile. He continued 'I have been lying to you.." She began to panic. 'What could he be hiding?' she thought. 'I didn't learn sign language because I am head of security' he continued 'I learned it back in Abnegation because there was this deaf girl a few years younger. I overheard people saying that she was enselfish because she wanted other people to learn to sign. I had seen the girl a few times and thought she was the Sun to me. I took it upon myself to sign to her, but her parents kept her hidden and I never got the chance to talk to my Sun.' He sighed. Tris quickly realized he had been talking about her because to her knowledge there were no other deaf Abnegation. Erudite had found a 'cure', an expensive surgery that was too selfish of her to ask for. She began to sign many questions to Four 'Where did you live in Abnegation?' and 'Who are your parents?'.

Four quickly shut all of the questions with a 'Goodnight'. It left Tris wondering about her past life. It seemed like a lifetime ago but it had really only been a few days. Four wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the Secret he had been holding for years. Not even his best friend knew. No one knew. Not yet.

**It got really dramatic there. Review and let me know what you think. I still love getting the alert that someone liked the story! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

(I am changing the story a bit. Tris never did as poorly in the beginning of initiation as she did in the book and other events are changing too.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters.

Today we start knife training. Tris still can't believe how she made it through gun training. She is number 6 in the ranking. From what Tris was told Peter stabbed Edward in the eye with a butter knife, so he could be number one. After that Edward and Myra left the compound to join the factionless. Just the idea that someone could do that for ranking shook Tris to her core. Because Edward left, everyone went up a ranking, which put Tris at number 5. Even Four was shaken by the incident, but he was able to maintain his hard, cold exterior. The day began the same as any, with running laps, lots of laps. Then they begin knife training. Tris begins throwing and she keeps throwing releasing all of her tension into every throw. She stops for a second and realizes no one else is throwing. She turns her head and realizes everyone is watching her in awe. She even sees Four looking at her with an almost impressed look. She feels herself getting red and sees Four say something. Soon everyone begins throwing knifes. Out of the corner of her eye she sees an altercation between Al and Eric. Al is the kid that stares at her and follows her like a puppy, but she still considers him a friend. She can't tell what the fight is about and everyone is talking too fast for her to catch anything. She notices all of Al's throwing knives on the floor in front of the target .She sees everyone stop throwing and Al walk forward and stand in front of the target. She sees Eric getting ready to throw a knife and sees the fear in Al's eyes. Eric throws the knife and Tris sees Al crumble and crawl into a ball. Tris sees Eric point to the door. She sees Al walk away, and as he is walking away she sees his glassy eyes and a single tear run down his cheek. She goes to Christina to explain what just happened. Christina explains that Al didn't want to go get his knives while everyone was throwing, so Eric told him to stand in front of the target while he threw knives at Al unless another initiate was willing to take his place. Al was told not to move or he would be kicked out. Tris can't help but think that she could've stood for him and that if she could hear she could've saved him. She sees everyone leave and she asks Christina what is happening now. Christina explains how they are done with training for today because they have a surprise tonight. At the cafeteria, they eat their lunch and Tris can't help but think about the surprise for tonight. Christina pulls her out of her thoughts with an intriguing question: 'We should get tattoos!' she signs with the biggest signature Christina smile. 'Yeah! Lets do it' Tris signs back with almost as much excitement. They walk to the pit to the tattoo parlor and she sees Tori, the lady that distributed her test and told her she was Divergent. She walks up to her. (The conversation is all in sign)

Tris: Do you remember me?

Tori: What are you doing here? You can't be here. He will find out about you.

Tris: Who? What does he want? Does it have to do with me being Divergent?

Tori: You have to go. I'm working.

Tris: Well I want a tattoo. 3 ravens from my collarbone.

Tori: Okay.

Tris: What is Divergent? Why does anyone care?

Tori: He can't control you. You're different and it scares him.

Tris: What do I do?

Tori: Just hope he doesn't find out.

Tris: What will happen if he finds out?

Tori: Then you're already dead. There it's all done.

Tris walks back to Four's apartment and sees Four there sitting on the couch looking at what looks the rankings. He puts them away and smiles at Tris. She sits down and Four signs 'You did well today' Tris signs back 'Thanks' but Four can tell by the look in her eyes that something is wrong 'what up?' he signs. She explains that she is mad at herself for not helping Al and not knowing what was going on around her because everything happened so fast and she couldn't see what Eric was saying and then when Christina explained it to her it was too late. Four signs to her that 'It isn't your fault. You couldn't have saved him anyway because he was so far behind he would've been cut anyway' Tris signs back 'Okay'. And she truly feels a little better. She asks Four 'What is happening tonight?' He replies with a sly smile 'It's a surprise'. She rolls her eyes and smiles. Four tells her to go to bed because it is going to be a long night. And with that she smiles and lies on the couch and sleeps trying to forget all about the events of that day and thinking about what the night had in store for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its characters.

Tris is woken by a gentle but abrupt shaking. She sees Four standing over her with padding and dark clothes. He tells her that she needs to get dressed and be at the train in 5 minutes. He walks out and closes the door behind him, and leaves her alone in the darkness. She slowly rises. Tris walks and quickly in a black long-sleeve and pants. She looks in the mirror, something she never got to do in Abnegation, and she takes in her appearance and she still doesn't feel Dauntless despite the tattoos she had just gotten. She quickly turns away and walks out of the room to make it to the train. She gets there perfectly on time, and after most of the initiates jumped on the train, she finds Christina and Will. They all jump on the train. Will and Christina look like they are listening intently to something, but once again she is in the back and too short to be able to make out anything that they are saying. After everyone disperses, Four approaches and hands her a gun. She looks at it and realizes that this isn't a real gun, and that there are little colorful balls in a canister on top. Four explains that it is a paint ball gun and that they will be hiding a bright colored flag for the other team to find. He also explains that if they find the flag first, the other team loses. Then, he explains that he and Eric are captains and they will start to choose teams. Four is the first to pick. Tris expects him to pick Peter or Will, but instead he points to Tris. Her heart flutters and skips a beat. They continue and realize that everyone has been sorted. Then, all the initiates jump off the train into the pitch blackness of the night. She sees her team talking amongst themselves and they are all huddled, as if they were keeping her out of the plans. Tris tries to edge herself in, to no avail. The night is pitch black and the flag is the only brightness she sees. Her team disperses and Christina explains that her job is to go with Four and hide the flag. Tris wants to question why Four has to come, but she knows the reason why, her team doesn't trust her to hide the flag. She decides in that moment that she is going to take charge of the flag. She signs to Four to follow her. She decides on the Ferris wheel. She starts running and looking around for the other team, so she doesn't get shot. Four is following right next to her and soon he realizes where they are going. He is panicking, but keeps running next to her. Soon they reach the Ferris wheel and Tris starts climbing, and she looks back and sees Four hesitating on the bottom. She signs for him to trust her, and soon after he begins climbing. She is halfway up, when one of the rungs on the ladder give out on her. She is left dangling and manages to pull herself up with the help of Four. Four is panicking and his hands are getting sweaty, which is making it harder for him to continue to climb. They both continue and once they get to the top they climb into a cart. They stash the flag into the cart behind. Tris is gazing out into the stars and Four is staring at her. Tris signs almost out of nowhere 'You're scared of heights. Aren't you?' She had been thinking about it for a minute and she came to that conclusion. Four slowly nods. He signs 'No one is fearless. You know?'

She signs back 'I know'. And with a small smile she looks at him. In that moment, neither of them had realized it but their hands had been inching towards each other, their hands touched. Neither moved it, they didn't hold hands, they just appreciated the moment. And in that moment nothing mattered but them.

Hey guys, I hope you are having a great year, so far! I will continue the paintball game later, but I wanted to leave off on this very Fourtris moment. I know I'm not exactly following the book, but there are reasons *hint**hint*.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hi people! I am so happy with all the reviews, favorites, and followers. Thank you all so much! A special shout out to BooksLover2000/It'sHardIKnow because they have commented and favorited my story and I just kept getting notifications from them. So thanks! I really am enjoying writing and sometimes I write and keep writing and don't put paragraphs, so I am sorry about that, I will try to remember.

They both felt electricity when they touched, it was as if the world just fell away and nothing else mattered. That moment belonged to them. No one could ever change that. But they knew the moment had to end. They heard the faint shots below them and they both knew they would have to come down from their moment. The moment they were on the ground they knew they were too attached to the moment to let it go. The night was dark and all that could be seen was the bright-green flag that belonged to the other team, which was on top of the bell tower. They ran to the tower, and surprisingly no one saw them. In the back of Tris' mind she wondered if people had seen them but just pitied her. She shook of the thought and started running up the stairs. Four only ran up halfway to cover them in case any one came up the stairs. Tris kept running up and saw Molly covering the flag. Tris quickly walked up and shot Molly in the back, but not before Molly saw her and tried to tackle her down. Tris shot her again, but this time she got close enough and shot her in the forehead. With Molly down, Tris grabbed the flag and waved it over the balcony to show her team that the battle was over and they had won.

They hopped on the train to return to Dauntless, but Christina and Uriah pulled her to the side. They asked her if she wanted to go zip-lining. At first her quiet nature begged her to go back to Dauntless, but the Dauntless in her told her to go. So she went. She would be Dauntless. As they went up, she saw the line that they used to go across the pitch-black night. She saw a few lights, but the night was dark and quiet. She wondered if Four had gone zip-lining. Probably not, considering he was scared of heights.

So lost in thought, she almost missed her turn. Until Uriah put her arms in the safety harness. She walked on the ledge as a few more had continued to buckle her in. She laid on the net slowly to make sure she was safe and wouldn't plummet to the concrete below her. Just then all three of the Dauntless guys pushed her into the pitch black night. She was in awe at the Chicago sky. The buildings, some of which had been reduced to rubble, were beautiful. She started going extremely fast, too fast. The brake was just out of reach. The wall was approaching quickly. She tried for the brake one more time before she would be smashed into the wall. She barely got ahold of it and she pulled it so hard sparks flew out of the wire. She managed to stop right before hitting the wall.

She pulled herself out of the harness and into the human net that had formed below her. When the last person went, they all left and went back to Dauntless. She heads back to the apartment. Four's apartment she reminds herself. She didn't think Four liked her and would probably kick her out as soon as she was done with initiation. The thought made her sad.

Lost in her thoughts again, she had reached Four's apartment and unlocked the door with the key Four had given her earlier. She looked and Four fell asleep on the couch where she slept. All of the lights were still on and she debated waking him up or just falling asleep in the chair that was in the corner of the room. For a moment she just watched Four sleep. She took in his serenity and quickly realized that if he woke up she would look like a stalker. So she walked over to the dresser to grab her pajamas, which had been neatly folded, then walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, so she wouldn't wake Four and reminisced about the awkward moment that had taken place a few days earlier. She dried off and changed into her plain pajamas. She walked into the living room and debated waking him up. Fortunately, she didn't have to debate because Four had woken up. She walked up to him and asked him if she woke him up. He assures her that she didn't. 'I was waiting up for you' Four signs.

Tris blushes 'Thanks'

'No problem. I just wanted to make sure you were safe.' Tris feels her face getting even warmer. 'How was zip-lining?' He continues

'It was amazing! Have you gone?' Tris replies with excitement.

'Only once. It was okay, but I was terrified' Four replies.

'The big, bad Four was scared?' Tris teases.

'Yeah, yeah. I get it' Four teases back.

Four walks out of the room and into the bathroom. Tris walks over to the couch to make her bed. When she is done, she sees Four walking out with his pajamas, which are just basketball shorts and a black crew-neck t-shirt. She can't help but stare at him for a moment before he looks at her. Four tells her 'Goodnight' and turns off the lights. She is glad because now he can't see her blush and smile. And with that, they both dream of each other and their moment at the Ferris Wheel.

Question of the Chapter: Which point of view did you like better 1st (I and me) or 3rd (She and he)?


End file.
